Harry Potter and The secerts
by doe82
Summary: Harry finds a trunk in the attic while makeing it his new room that will change his life the way he thinks and the way he sees things. rating for swearing. strong Harry/Neville friendship Harry/Remus nephew-uncle relationship. Harry plans and acts with...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed just the plot.

**Summery- **After Harry's fifth year things go a little crazy when Harry finds a trunk that belonged to his parents while cleaning the attic of his Aunts house. He brings his findings to Neville, Luna, Hermione, after getting some plans ready to be put to use while trying to find out who else can be trusted.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was in the attic of number 4 Privet Drive, moving things to the garage, and basement so his new "room" could be lived in. After the threat form the order members his Uncle decided that the only work he would besides cooking would be cleaning the attic to be his room for the rest of the time he had to be there as Dudley need his second room back for his exercise tools.

My first day back at hell, Harry thought while serving what he had to finish before he could bring up his bed to sleep on. At least I wont have to find a way to distract myself from what happened at the department of mysteries his thoughts continued as he started going through boxes to know where he should put things. Harry after making room went to get his trunk, bed and Hedwig before it got to dark then started making dinner for himself as the Dudley's had gone out. Well Harry thought after eating I'll sort though the rest of this tonight and put things where they go tomorrow, that way I wont have a nightmare and risk waking anyone up.

Half way through what was left to sort through Harry found a trunk with his parents initials on it as well as Sirius and Remus. Knowing that looking through the trunk now would distract him from what he need to get done soon he put the trunk next to his at the end of the bed and went back to shorting with renewed effort. At two in the morning Harry successfully put everything in three piles. One for thing to go in the garage, one to go into the basement and the rest to stay on the lowered roof side of the attic beside the desk that was brought up earlier that day to hurry Harry along with his move to the attic. Making sure everything that had to be moved out was on the wall beside the lowered stares for an easierday of moving heavy boxes around tomorrow, Harry finally sat on his bed trying to prepare himself for what he could find in the trunk belonging to his parents, Sirius, and a person he considers an Uncle secretly.

AN- This is just the set up the next chapters will be longer if you want me to continue. After this chapter the point of view with be changed between characters in a first person insted of third. If I'm not supposed to switch views then can someone tell me in a review so i can figure out how to do the next chapter!-thanks Doe82


	2. Chapter 2

**This equals written James**_._

_This is Lilly_

Sirius

Ramus

Chapter 2

Harry finally felt like he could open the trunk after twenty minutes. "Here goes nothing" Harry mumbled while opening the trunk. The first thing he saw was a letter that had four different styles of writing on in. When he picked it up he recognized Ramus's hand writing from third year, as well as Sirius's from letters, so he assumed the other two styles must be his parents.

Dear Harry,

This is your mother, at the moment, we are writing this letter in case something happens to us. I this trunk are things each of us think you should have and things you will need. The trunk is charmed to go to were you live should three of us be killed. There is a reason for the requirement but Ramus will share that with you when he writes his part of the letter. You may be wondering why no one told you about this before, it's because once we close the trunk none of us will remember anything about it until we see it again. The items I left for you in this trunk are my journals, so you can get to know me in case I'm one of the ones who don't make it. Books that will help you reach your destiny, which your father will tell you about. The last thing I leave you with is stuff that belonged to our side of the family who were not as muggle as they seemed. I and you have anther type of magic called Wicca. Anyone who has this type of magic are called witches no matter what gender so don't be offended my son. My sister does not have this magic either so if you were placed there despite are wishes this is another thing that she hates me and probably you for. It comes from my mother's side of the family, and you will find our spell book called the book of shadows in here as well. We don't need wands for this magic, however it is much more power full, and dangerous then wizard magic. I can't explain everthing in this letter so I wrote everything you would need in the bos. I wish that I could teach you all this myself but it is getting less likely by the day. There is two last things I must tell you before I end my part of the letter. The first is that my sister is not your only family. We have cousins and a aunt that live in America, who have our kind of magic and will help you if needed, or wanted. The last thing is that you have another aunt and cousin on my side in England, however we chose not to tell anyone but our husbands when we found out. You're aunt is Alice Longbottom, and you're cousin is her son Neville. Alice is also your godmother, while her husband Frank is your finical adviser. They are making a trunk like this for Neville as well but his will show up once you have gotten yours, just like if he had gotten his first yours would have fallowed. You and Neville need to work together my son, trust me on that. By now your wondering why Alice and I didn't grow up together and it's because at the hospital some nurse screwed up and my fraternal twin was separated from me and our family. At school we became best friends so finding out was not too hard for us and I hope its not hard for my nephew and you my son. I love you more than anything Harry, and I'll be proud of you no matter what you do. Please at least finish the letter entirely before you stop.

Love your mother,

Lilly

An: Sorry to stop the letter here but it seemed like a good stoping point, but I am planing too write the reast of the letter tonight and tommorrow though I may only finish parts of it as I have other stories to update. So don't be to mad if I dont update this again until tomorrow. Review Please-Doe82


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

James

Sirius

Remus

Disclaimer: Don't own

****

Chapter 3

Harry wiped his tears away after reading his mother's part of the letter and took a deep breath before continuing on with his father's part.

**__**

Dear Harry,

This is James, you're father. The things I left for you in this trunk are the Potter library, inside of which you will find two self updating book's on our family. I also left you instructions and potions that will help you and Neville become your iner- animal form. There are also directions on how to get to potter manor, where my parents and I lived sometimes with Sirius before they died. I am putting my copy of the map in here as well as the one we made of my house in the summer before 6th year. I have included my journal of pranks which should help you get to know me as pranks are not the only things in there. You're mother nominated me to be the one to tell you about your destiny wasn't that nice of her son? Anyway here is the reason we are going into hiding and you're and Neville's destiny- the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him born as the 7th month dies and he shall mark him as his equal but he will have the power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The headmaster thinks that it can only be you or Neville not both. However, the magic that your mother and Alice pasted down to you too, works much beater when the two of you are doing it together. Just like it is stronger when your mother and Alice do it together which is why we think it is the two of you that will vanquish Voldy. Now you want to know why you're Aunt Alice and mom cant do it themselves right? I thought so the answer is this the magic gets stronger with each generation and you get powers that are unique to you and no one else, but you can have similar powers to some else. There is also something in your mothers bos that says with the birth of two boys would be the birth of a great power that shall be feared by the dark as it is pure light and called the fire of right. We also think that is you and your cousin. Don't worry about having to tell Neville all this as his letter will have all this info as well. Anyway now that the info is out of the way the last thing I put in this trunk is my pensive, for your and Neville's use, the instuctions are a book in the library. Now I ask you to please pull some pranks, have fun, have many girlfriends before you settle down, and don't forget to live son. I love you so much, and am so proud of you. I want you to remember that and know that it will never change.

You're father

James aka Prongs

After reading his dad's part of the letter Harry was crying and laughing. It took him a couple of minutes to come down enough to read Sirius' part.

Dear godson,

Hey, it's your favorite adult uncle padfoot! Have you pulled any good pranks lately? Found good closets to snog in? The answers have beater be yes prongslet. Anyway to what I leave you in the trunk my book of jokes, a copy of the advance spells not taught in school, two charmed notebooks, and a mirror charmed to let you talk to whoever has the other one by saying there name, with no one being able to overhear you. The other mirror is being put into Neville's trunk. The first two items are self explanatory so the last one is charmed to never run out of paper and to be only opened by the one keyed into it, it also takes anything written in one to the other one instantly. So you can talk to someone without anyone being the wiser, and wont have to worry about anyone reading anything you don't want them too. Now if I'm one of the ones dead I do not want you blaming your self no matter how I died. I also don't want you to be sad, just remember the good times we had, and pull a prank or two in my memory. Things will most likely be hard for you but don't give up you can do anything you put your mind to. You don't always have to be strong for everyone else; there is no shame in needing help every now and then. I hope you help someone every time you can, and learn from your mistakes as well as others. Okay I'm sounding too serious for my liking so as my last advice I say spoil your self and your friends, buy everything you ever wanted, because if there is one thing this war has shown me is that live is short, and nothing is forever. I love you Harry and I will until my dieing breath. I'm honored to be your godfather and I will always be proud of you no matter what you do.

Love you're godfather

Sirius aka padfoot

After reading Sirius letter Harry finally realized that his death was not his fault. He went to the department to make sure he was safe because that is what someone who loves you dose. Harry thought for a moment realizing that his godfather had taught him some very important lessons, and he promised himself to never forget them, before moving on to Remus' part of the letter.

Dear Harry,

This is uncle moony. First I'm going to tell you why there had to be conditions on the trunk. If there wasn't and we closed it the trunk wouldn't have known when to find you. We thought it would just fallow you around if we charmed it to stay with you. As for why this specific condition didn't want you to get the trunk to soon or to late. There is a fail safe so that if you don't get this trunk by your 16th birthday it will show its self to you and whichever adults that knew about this, including Alice and Frank. I'm sure that some of the things you have already read have been a shock and/or confusing but I know you can handle it. As for what I have left you the first thing is a pendent of a wolf on a string with a dog and a stag around it. This is charmed and has some wards on it to keep you safe, and undetectable to people who wish you harm. The ward is designed so only I could tell your location to someone trying to hurt you, the one in Neville's trunk is the same. Here is the thing though I won't remember about this so until I see the trunk again I won't be able to tell anyone were either of you are even though I'll know. Although I will be confused as to how I know. The reason why no of us will remember this trunk is so if we get captured or some one is trying to read our minds we wont be able to give the secrete away or your advantage. The second thing I left for you is three photo albums so you can see the good times we all had, and so you know we weren't always so serious. The third is an extra wand, it won't work perfectly for you but it won't work against you either, use it if god forbid you lose your own wand. Neville with have one in his trunk too. I hope that you are alive and happy Harry. That you made good friends like I did, and don't have to know pain until you are older. I love you like a nephew, am proud of you like a father and I hope you know that like a brother I 'am always on your side. I don't care who you're up against.

Love your uncle

Remus aka moony

When Harry finished the letter he realized that he had to go make breakfast for his family, move the boxes to where they were going and make lunch before he could go through the rest of the trunk. Hopefully Neville was sleeping last night and hasn't opened his trunk yet, or he'll wait awhile before calling me with the mirror Harry thought walking down stairs to make breakfast after changing.


End file.
